Tinder
by Fairady
Summary: Unrelated drabbles. Warnings given per chapter.
1. Tinder

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters nor do I make money off of this. I'd be more than happy to take Kimbly if you don't want him though. We got a nice position here he could fill. I'm sure he'd really like it. 

Warning: A bit weird and a bit dark.

Notes: Just a collection of roughly 100 word drabbles. All centered around Roy.

Tinder  
by fairady

* * *

He is in the middle of a bloody battle, in the middle of nowhere. The camp is an ambiguous group of tents that is being slowly buried under piles of ever shifting sand. Soldiers die everyday, and even more come back to the camp as twitching, bloody messes. Supplies, rations, and medical aid are all in painfully short supply.

It would figure that in the middle of this hellish nightmare the military would still expect Roy Mustang to fill out paperwork.

In triplicate.

* * *

There were many varied and valid reasons for ending their dalliances. Not the least of which was the military's policy on fraternization. It's a very strict policy and the consequences of breaking it are very severe.

Not that it means much in this corrupt government. Roy is placed highly enough that it, like the harassment policy, is nothing to worry about. When Roy thinks of all the things he'll change when he is Fuhrer, this isn't one of them.

It's probably bad that he does like some things about the current government. But then again, too much change all at once could be disastrous.

* * *

It was so easy to blame others for your mistakes. It was so easy to blame yourself for others' mistakes. It was ridiculously hard to tell the difference between the two and guilt was a horrible companion to drink with.

He held his glass up in a salute to the stars outside the window, "To long days and short nights without dreams."

Maybe one night the stars would take pity on him and grant him his wish. Until then he would have to content himself with another pint of brandy.

* * *

Fire has always interested him. It's sheer potential for destruction was rivaled only by it's potential to create. It was amazing how one could use fire to create things, but if not careful it could also destroy. It's no wonder that in the past people had often thought of fire as being mystical.

The tiny flame flickering over the candle mesmerized him. It danced and wove patterns he could not interpret. For all the ease that he summoned and controlled it he could never honestly say he completely understood it. No single flame was ever the same, and no mater how many times he called, it would never feel the same.

Fire is alive, and it has it's own moods. Watching it burn he can see it all so clearly. And it is this thinking, he knows, that leads alchemists to be consumed. He just can't bring himself to care.

* * *

God had forsaken him, the sun had burned him, the moon froze his heart, but the stars had never betrayed him. They never promised what they couldn't give and had never asked for more than he could give. Patient and unjudgemental, they'd seen him at his worst and never condemned him.

Or perhaps they were simply too far away for him to notice if they did. Whatever the case may be he simply doesn't care. He'd rather face the distance of the stars than the closer, harsher scorn of their celestial companions.

Most likely he was going about it all wrong. The stars were far too distant to see him or care about what he was. He liked that better. Perhaps one day he could meet the stars, as a stranger, and start anew.


	2. Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters nor do I make money off of this. I'd be more than happy to take Kimbly if you don't want him though. We got a nice position here he could fill. I'm sure he'd really like it. 

Warning: A bit weird and a bit dark.

Notes: More drabbles not quite centered around Roy. This was written for a crack challenge involving my icons. One of the pairings was a bloody knife and Ed. I couldn't just do the knife by itself, and brought in Envy. Though now that I think about it I could have done just Ed and the knife. It has no point other than to get Ed bloody.

Blood  
by fairady

* * *

Ed cried out as he hit the ground. Pure pain shot up from his left shoulder informing him that it had just been dislocated. However, it didn't even begin to compare to the pain radiating from his gut.

Blood pooled on the tiled floor making it hard for him to get enough traction to push up. The inane thought that it was good he was bleeding in the bathroom and not out on the hotel's nice carpet passed through his mind.

"Oh," Envy twisted the knife slowly and chuckled at Ed's scream. "So pretty. I think I love your blood."


	3. Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters nor do I make money off of this. I'd be more than happy to take Kimbly if you don't want him though. We got a nice position here he could fill. I'm sure he'd really like it. 

Warning: Yaoi and dogs! -and that sounds a hell of a lot weirder than it actually is.

Notes: This was also written for the crack challenge involving my icons. Black Hayate and Handcuffed-Ed!

Bastard  
by fairady

* * *

Roy was a dead man.

Ed growled and yanked uselessly on the hand cuffs that held his left arm in place. That shit Colonel had obviously been studying up on automail as it'd only taken one well placed screwdriver to immobilize his right arm. He vowed to track Winry down and make sure she hadn't had any hand in this at all.

"Ah!" Ed jumped as Black Hayate took advantage of his distraction to lick more chocolate syrup off Ed's chest. "Get off me, mutt!"

Black Hayate retreated just out of the range of Ed's legs and sat down to wait. He'd be back for more as soon as Ed's guard was down again. The blonde cursed violently and yanked on the handcuffs rattling the bed frame.

"Stupid asshole. Who the hell leaves in the middle of sex to take a call?" Ed grumbled. Damned shitty timing and Roy had been so insistent that it was important and he needed to answer it. Horrible, horrible timing. Unless...

Ed glared out the open door suspiciously. That asshole wouldn't- "No! Get away you stupid dog!"

The dog danced back and resumed his watch, tail wagging and ears perked up. Roy was a very, very dead man.


	4. Junior

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters nor do I make money off of this. I'd be more than happy to take Kimbly if you don't want him though. We got a nice position here he could fill. I'm sure he'd really like it. 

Warning: Cracktastic crossover!

Notes: Yet another challenge drabble with my icons. This one is pure crack. Harley is from DC's Batman. Yeah, I'm just going to hide over there for a bit. Heh, she'd call him cutie and shorty and he'd blow up on her and she'd convince herself he's her and Puddin's son.

Junior  
by fairady

* * *

"Aw," Harley cooed, "he's such an adorable little munchkin!"

"Who are you calling so short they need a booster seat to reach the table!" Ed screamed. Any further tirade was stopped short when a large belled thing was shoved onto his head.

"You're just like your father, Junior!" Harley swept the little cutie into her lap and pinched his cheek. "How about Mommy makes you some cookies and milk?"

Ed sputtered and jumped out of the deranged woman's lap fully intending to leave before her madness became infectious, but as he stood his feet got tangled up in the long footies of the clown pajamas she'd somehow manhandled him into.


	5. Dorochet

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters nor do I make money off of this. I'd be more than happy to take Kimbly if you don't want him though. We got a nice position here he could fill. I'm sure he'd really like it. 

Warning: Just a we bit dark.

Notes: One of my entries for the LJ interest challenge. It's more about the chimeras than Dorochet, but I don't think he'd mind that.

Dorochet  
by fairady

* * *

The first scent or sound of them brought an echoing silence, and before the door could open the human words and sounds were replaced with animal growls and hisses. It's as much instinct as choice for them now. The alchemists are more inclined to show mercy and pity on an animal than a human.

Some have even adopted them as favored pets. Dorochet often sits at the feet of an older man who likes to scratch his ears and feed him scraps of his meal. Martel wraps herself around another man's arms, and he would feed her small rodents. Usually alive but food was food, and Martel would crush it's head before swallowing it whole. Law was rarely allowed out of his cage, but a young woman had taken a fancy to him anyway. She always made sure to bring extra apples with her lunch.

It's humiliating, but in the labs survival takes precedence over dignity.

* * *


	6. Moving Pictures

Disclaimer: I neither own nor make money off of the characters from FullMetal Alchemist or DC. I'm merely a bored fan trying to stay sane by writing insane crossovers.

Warnings: None, besides insanity on my part.

Notes: I've lost Impulse's voice. Damn. Part of a meme where you order all icons by alphabetization and then write drabbles. I could only thing of one thing for Maes Hughes and Impulse.

Moving Pictures  
by fairady

-

-

"Pictures are so boring!" The kid said making a face at the album. "You need to make them move. Like this!"

Instantly Maes was looking at a stack of photos. The kid grinned and flipped through them. Maes watched amazed as Alicia laughed and kicked her red ball around.

"That's interesting!" Maes felt his proud smile stretch even wider. The kid shuffled back looking vaguely uneasy. "I need to show this to Roy."

-

-


End file.
